pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Energy X
Infobox Btw, Can You Help Me Create A Character Infobox, Seasons Infobox, Spells Infobox & Infobox For My Wiki ? 16:05, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Admin Just wanted to inform you that Avignon made me an admin as of today.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:25, June 12, 2015 (UTC) Re:Content Of course. I think the same as you. It is pretty obvious, for example, why Water is effective on Fire. However, there are others that have a more complex reason, for example, why Ground is effective on Electric, why Fairy is effective on Dragon, why Bug used to be vulnerable against Poison and now resists it. We already know that, but rookie Pokémon fans don't, and that's why I suggest keeping those facts. If it only said "Bug-type Pokémon are weak against Fire, Rock and Flying", yes, take it out, as we already have the chart above. But no, it gives the reasons for their weaknesses, resistances and immunities. Icy Flasher (talk) 16:13, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Pokémon Anime Hey X question. Do pokemon who only appear in flashback count? Zangoose appeared in a flashback Paul was telling about chimchar.--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:22, June 14, 2015 (UTC) Hey about Malice In Wonderland! If you want to title to dream then could you rename these 2 Johanna's Milotic and Rayquaza (anime) (no redircts Dream Cynthia's Rayquaza) if you think they should be dream. And if also if you could rename my images as well?--Kyurem147 (talk) 19:33, June 16, 2015 (UTC) why can't pokemon Bulbapedia confirm this why can they we know it true Hello, did you leave me a message?--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 02:54, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Okay, just checking cause I saw had a message on my talkpage.--Hikaruyami-having fun* (talk) 02:59, June 23, 2015 (UTC) sigh...I thought they were good pictures - NegimaLover Kalos Quest How about changing the title name into Pokémon XY: Kalos Quest? DragonSpore18 (talk) 03:13, June 26, 2015 Nadirm (talk) 06:30, June 28, 2015 (UTC) Small CSS fix Hi Energy X. I saw your request to fix the white bars appearing on either side of the page. This minor edit fixed it. :) Keep up the good work! JoePlay http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/a/a5/WikiaStaff2.png (talk) 18:27, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Blog Hi, I just wanted to know what happened with this, as anybody has said anything in the while. Are we going to do it or not? Because it wasn't clear at all to me. Then, are we going to use a bot? Because even though it's much faster and easier to use a bot, I looked for the page where the bot requests are done and there are some requests from several months ago. If it's going to take long to activate the bot, I can start to change the categories manually, even though it's not the best option, as you've already said. Icy Flasher (talk) 03:19, June 30, 2015 (UTC) I mentioned you in Talk :Ash's Leavanny, but its only a question, I'm not confirming about Swadloon has Leaf Guard for his ability, just asking. - NegimaLover Typo corrections Do I have to go through you to ask permission to correct typo errors? Just wondering? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :Never. It is one reason why users like me who don't have much further information are still working. Utkar22 12:03, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Rayquaza artwork I've found an artwork of Rayquaza's and I check to see if it was on Bulba to make sure it's legit and it turns out its the official artwork. Shall we use it? This is it http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/File:Rayquaza_ORAS.png and this is the one on Bulba http://archives.bulbagarden.net/wiki/File:384Rayquaza_ORAS.png. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:52, July 4, 2015 (UTC) RE: Manga I've finished the synopsis and the chapter plot. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :I like it, even better than before. The reason I genderise Tepig, a.k.a. Bo, is because it's a male and the the same goes for Snivy, a.k.a. Amanda. When writing a piece, do you think we should genderise Pokemon if we know its gender? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:00, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::How come you changed Genesect (Adventures) to Lack-two's Genesect since it isn't owned by him? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:02, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Lack-Two catches Genesect in the third chapter of the Black 2 & White 2 arc.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:16, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't know that Lord. Thanks for telling me and I've asked Aving to turn your name to orange too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:23, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::No problem, thanks for telling him.--Lordranged7 (talk) 17:40, July 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Your welcome :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:53, July 4, 2015 (UTC) :::I've replied to you message you sent me yesterday about the images on my talk page. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:38, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :They've been uploaded. You don't mind them being .jpeg do you instead of .jpg? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:59, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Do you want me to create the other chapters too? I don't mind doing them and I'll make sure there are no errors too! Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:05, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Pokemon 3DS Themes A thought came into my head about the 3DS themes on Pokemon. Nintendo Wiki has an article based on the themes for the game console and I thought "Why don't we have one". Should we have a page based on the themes? Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:36, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Deletion This needs deleting, Fuchsia Pokémon race, since the name was changed. Ellis99 CODE XANA 09:56, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :And also this too, Pokémon Wiki talk:PokePower. Ellis99 CODE XANA 10:25, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::You've forgotten to do the last one by the way. Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:46, July 5, 2015 (UTC) Patch sections A while back, I created a section for the list of updates to X, Y, OR and AS. I was thinking of creating the pieces for the sections. Would you like me to do that? Ellis99 CODE XANA 17:40, July 5, 2015 (UTC) :Here it is, User:Ellis99/Sandbox#Construction 1. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:02, July 5, 2015 (UTC) ::I've left you a reply on my talk page in response to your message to me. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Shall I upload the patches now? Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:27, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've uploaded them. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:31, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Feraligatr name Name needs to go back to Feraligatr since someone changed it to Feraligator. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks for that :) Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:08, July 6, 2015 (UTC) Hello. I wanted to create a infobox template to show that "This user is a fan of mew". I want to place this template on my userpage. How to create it? The Mythical Pokemon. 17:10, July 6, 2015 (UTC) News from Facebook I've got some very important news from Facebook. The legendary Pokémon, Zygarde, is gonna make an appearance in the 19th Pokémon movie next year. DragonSpore18 (talk) July 7, 2015 01:26 (UTC) D&P, Pt and HGSS manga nav Would you like me to create it? Ellis99 CODE XANA 06:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:00, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I think this needs renaming to "Template:Pokémon: X&Y & ORAS" due to confusion of XY series. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:02, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Same goes for BW & B2W2 too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:03, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Please read the one above too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks for that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:12, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Diamond Shall I change it to a disambig page since Pearl is. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:29, July 7, 2015 (UTC) :I've done it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 07:58, July 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm also going to change the sprites in the Gym Leader navs to their artwork as Hoenn's is like that. Ellis99 CODE XANA 08:30, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Mew In Pokémon adventures did mew do any attacks?--Kyurem147 (talk) 10:50, July 7, 2015 (UTC) Did that look like a Psywave and or Psychic attack?--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:07, July 7, 2015 (UTC) The Electric Tales of Pikachu images I've noticed that N didn't upload all the images for each chapter, would you like me to upload the rest of the images for the chapters? Ellis99 CODE XANA 12:07, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :N = Nectaria. We actually have the rest of the chapters as I have just checked to make sure and I don't have the books too. Ellis99 CODE XANA 13:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Nope, not character pages. Anyway, I'm willing to upload images on the chapters that don't have images. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:03, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:09, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::Looks like I can't find the images for those chapters... Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:32, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::Yeah, it's a shame to see that no-one uploaded them. I was thinking of putting the volumes section onto this page, http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/The_Electric_Tale_of_Pikachu, since the Adventures page has it. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:36, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Righty ho then! Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:39, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Done. Ellis99 CODE XANA 14:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) XY manga info Looks like X's Charmander and Chespin evolve, look. http://pokespeblog.tumblr.com/. Ellis99 CODE XANA 16:05, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :You do know that "and Beyond" started later on? Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair point. Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:38, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I'm moving the current images of Marisso and Salamè into the gallery section since they both evolve at the same time. The proof is in the link above. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:20, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I've made what is said in the "Future Evolution" template more clearer. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:35, July 8, 2015 (UTC) Bot requests Would you say these bot requests suggested are needed and should they be removed from the page? *Category:Pokémon Ruby and Sapphire Sprites → Category:Pokémon RS Sprites *Category:Pokémon FireRed and LeafGreen Sprites → Category:Pokémon FRLG Sprites *Category:Pokémon Emerald Sprites → Category:Pokémon E Sprites *Category:Pokémon Black and White Sprites → Category:Pokémon BW Sprites *Category:Pokémon X & Y Sprites → Category:Pokémon XY Sprites Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:46, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :Shall I remove them? Ellis99 CODE XANA 18:48, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::Will do it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:06, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Prologue chapter Found this, http://www.serebii.net/manga/oras/000.shtml. It's the prologue chapter to the beginning of the ORAS manga series. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:47, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ORAS Chp 007 Hoopa appears as a silhouette so I've added it to the chapter. Look, http://jb2448.info/Pokemon_Special_ORAS/RAWs/Pokemon_Special_ORAS_c06. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:19, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Removal I'm removing the brackets from this template, Template:Y, to match Template:RB. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:44, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Done but, I've had to put next to since anything written next to it always goes below it and displays like you've done . Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::This is on the Stun Spore page too. Try it without next to to see what I'm talking about. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:52, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::Shall I replace Link templates that have with or the other way round? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:57, July 9, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks for sorting it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:09, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :::::I've matched Y with RB too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:28, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Do you think we need it since we have others now? Template:Sup/3. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:40, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:13, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Can you read the message above please about the changes to the link templates I suggested. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:05, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Essentia and Emma Emma appears as both of them in the manga, should there be pages on each or just Emma's page detailing as Essentia? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:24, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Right. Ellis99 VII & VIII 06:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::I've segregated Emma's Pokemon with Essentia's on the Adventures page. Can you change Emma's Espurr to Mimi without a redirect since that is what it's called. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:45, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Mimi needs changing in this template, Template:Pokémon BW 1 char. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:52, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks and Mimi (Unova) is now not linked to anything too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:22, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Also, it needs deleting. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:30, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:08, July 10, 2015 (UTC) B&W manga Did you say to me to create the chapters? (Can't remember) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:17, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I forgot :( Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:20, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::B&W002 is about to be created. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:38, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Would a flashback be considered a debut? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:53, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::Uploaded B&W003. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:02, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks do you want me to still come to you when it comes to deletions? Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:41, July 10, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay then and how do you think I'm doing. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:52, July 10, 2015 (UTC) :::::::I've updated the chapters on B&W and B2W2 since they didn't seem right. Also, some of the updated info came from Serebii (Kyurem and Dewott). Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::Sorry, I saw Palpitoad. At the time, I didn't. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:45, July 11, 2015 (UTC) About to upload B&W002 synopsis and plot. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:04, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :I'll try but I won't be able to do it in the next two week s due to internet running out. But, once it comes back in the first few days of next month, I'll do it more often. I've been editorialising at today's one. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:19, July 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Done, check it out! B&W002: Choices. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:26, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :::If a Pokemon appears on the cover of something and their figure is blacked out, is that still considered a debut? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:29, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::This one. http://www.mangago.me/read-manga/pokemon_adventures/mh/v43/c463/10/. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:34, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::Thanks, I'll put it in then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:38, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::::::I've spaced out a paragraph since they are two different scenes. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:50, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :::::::The reason why I wrote it to look like it's spaced out is because I didn't know which to write it since it was going back and forth from the past and present. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:35, July 15, 2015 (UTC) B&W004 is officially created! Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:14, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Reply No problem, I thought to make it for you easier if the tables were already added. Alright, I just wanted to complete the tables when the Ruby & Sapphire arc will end. I will work on the other things right now.--Lordranged7 (talk) 12:21, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Delete Can you delete, Maxie's Groudon and Archie's Kyogre? (I've corrected some links in your archive) Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:42, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::These two too. Origin Wave and Precipice Blade. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Future content I was thinking that maybe we could put in the template about chapters too. How do you feel about that? Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:47, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :Fair point I must admit. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:52, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Template I've made the words at the top central. Template:MoveBoxTop. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:39, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I've also done it to the Template:VillainInfoBox too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:31, July 11, 2015 (UTC :Sorry for not asking first X. I will ask first in future. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:05, July 11, 2015 (UTC) I was thinking of also making the title on this central too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:46, July 14, 2015 (UTC) :Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:01, July 14, 2015 (UTC) Shadow Triad Do you think it needs a the characterbox template? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:12, July 11, 2015 (UTC) :I'll add it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:15, July 11, 2015 (UTC) ::Also, I've added the Missing Image template too (sorry for the typo above). Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:20, July 11, 2015 (UTC) Bot request for anime/manga categories OK, I've placed the request. What's next? Icy Flasher (talk) 14:46, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, that's what I thought. So, what now? Should I list all the pages? Icy Flasher (talk) 15:09, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Needed Do you think this is needed? :File:New Pokémon Movie Coming to Cartoon Network - IGN News. I don't think it is. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:17, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks and also, I was thinking of making the look of the B2W2 on this template look similar to how it looks in this template. What do you think? Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:33, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Can I use Template:BW too? Since it would loom better? Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:41, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'll do it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:57, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Origins If a Trainers Pokemon appears, i.e. Lorelei's Dewgong, where should it go? The main page or the anime page of the trainer? Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:35, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :Right. Thanks for clarifying that for me. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:40, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm going to create Origins pages for the Elite Four by the way. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:53, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::Created them all. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:04, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'll have a look to see which ones haven't been created. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:08, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::In the Adventures section, they have each chapter, i.e. Ruby, Blue & Green chapters, I have removed them since the info should be on their Adventures counterpart. Is that okay? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:18, July 12, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Here's an example, http://pokemon.wikia.com/index.php?title=Sabrina&diff=681228&oldid=675485. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:21, July 12, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:31, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Created them all. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:53, July 12, 2015 (UTC) Adventures Do we keep the header now? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:45, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :On some pages, I see that a character is in Adventures on the main page of the character, yet it doesn't have the Adventures header. I'll stick to the chapters from now on. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:20, July 13, 2015 (UTC) :Example, Diantha#Manga. No Adventures header. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:22, July 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Okay. Thanks too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:38, July 13, 2015 (UTC) Block Kurai Norai Hi EnergyX, you must block User:Kurai Norai because it creates ptcgo.wikia.com. Ask Doodles Wikia to poke it. Category problem Icy Flasher is putting unnecessary categories like Bug-type anime Pokémon on different pages? Can you tell her to stop, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:25, July 14, 2015 (UTC) PokéPower & PokéPower Project Updates Am I allowed to update all of it? I can't remember. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:32, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :I am. I've nearly finished today's one. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:12, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Will do. They take longer to write as there are more pages than the first chapter. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:20, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Jimmy rename Jimmy needs renaming to Jimmy (Johto) since there are two Jimmy's. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:52, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Could you read the message above please. Sorry for sounding a pain. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:55, July 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Will do. Already started on B&W004. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:58, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Question About Linking Pages I figured I would ask you. I have to been trying to add links to my own wiki such as Pokemon: Advanced, etc and it keeps linking me to unmade pages on this wiki. Is there a particular reason for this? For example, whenever I Link "Naruto: Shippuden" It takes me to that page on my wiki. But If I was to link "Pokemon: Shippuden" as an example, it would link me to this wiki. Is there any reason for this? It also doesnt matter if I use the world "Pokémon or Pokemon" Both link here and I cant make those pages on my wiki. Any help would be appriciatied [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 15:05, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Alright I made a project page where I wrote what was happening User:Black60dragon/Project [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 18:00, July 15, 2015 (UTC) You seem to have misunderstood what I was trying to do. I dont want to link an article to the Pokemon wiki. I want to create a page on my wiki titled "Pokemon: Best Wishes!" for example However, everytime I go to create that page on my wiki or put a link to a page "Pokemon:Best Wishes!" it send me to a "Best Wishes!" page on this wiki. Is there any particular reason behind this. I asked since you are an admin here. Its quite troubling and annoying me honestly. I wanted a page on my wiki titled *Pokémon: Advanced Generation *Pokémon: Diamond & Pearl *Pokémon: Best Wishes! *Pokémon: XY etc, however it wont let me without redirecting me here. [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 19:08, July 15, 2015 (UTC) I typed the article in the style that you suggested and it take me back to a this wiki saying to create an article here. I want to create the article on my wiki. If you dont would you mind trying? Its quite frustrating me honestly. [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 19:13, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry, I dont understand what you are trying to tell me. I dont mean to be a bother, but I tried creating a a page titled "Pokemon: Best Wishes!" on my wiki and it wont let me without redirecting here. Even If I use the create page option [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 19:26, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Im sorry man, all you are doing is linking the pages to this wiki, Thats the problem I am having. I DONT want them linking to this wiki, I want them linked to my wiki. Eveytime I clicked on the links yoo did it takes me directly to the pages on this Wiki and not mine. I guess Ill just ask someone else. I thought you might be able to help. [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 02:42, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Im certain I did mention it. Maybe you misunderstood. I thought I would ask a Pokemon wiki admin because it releates to them Why does "Pokemon: (Whatever)" Link to the pokemon wiki, but "Naruto: (Whatever)" links to my page? What I want is have a page on MY wiki titled "Pokemon: Best Wishes!" But it wont allow me Why is the Pokemon wiki the only one that does this? If you dont know do you think someone else might? I appreciate your help though [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 14:55, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks man. I took your advice and contacting someone on the staff thing. Hopefully they can help. Thanks [[User:Black60dragon|'Black'Dragon]] 18:52, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Re:Categories Sure thing. Well, in fact, the ones I did was in the order of most visited pages, according to the Bug-type category. Since the manga ones are not visited much, I didn't get there. But sure, I'll try to give a balance. Icy Flasher (talk) 15:30, July 15, 2015 (UTC) :Oh, I see now. Yeah, that's a good option. After the poll is decided and it's yes, and we'll do that. Icy Flasher (talk) 02:10, July 16, 2015 (UTC) Menu Hello Energy X, In the menu navigation > Pokémon > Gen IV, the button that should link to Giratina shows Girantina for some reason. DarkOverlord-Giratina 18:43, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Nightfurrystrick Can you tell this user to upload pics with better names and better images since they are small. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:38, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Trevor's Charmander Could you revert Trevor's Charmeleon back to charmander? Like the others I think it best till the premier. I think that's what you say. That's what you told me right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 13:41, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Volume 44 I was thinking of uploading the table that Lord was doing to the other volumes. Shall I upload one to Volume 44 since that is where the next chapter will be on? Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:32, July 17, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry, but I had to add it due to internet problems. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:54, July 17, 2015 (UTC)